


His Story

by that_squishy_robot



Series: If We Pretend We Do Not See It, It Does Not Exist [4]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Hannibal is a dick sooo, Canon Hannibal likes the fanfiction world, Comedy, Consent on Will's part is a little iffy, Crack, Dialogue Heavy, Everyone is Healthy Happy and Alive AU, Fanfiction Will x Canon Hannibal, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Hannibal is Hannibal, He doesn't realize its not the Hannibal he knows, He likes Will, He's cool with it, M/M, Not the best sex scenes, Sexual Content, Super Natural Elements, Will is PISSED, Will knows Hannibal is a cannibal, Will swears a lot, i guess, i mean kind of canon, it's awkward, no one really talks about it, season one AU, you can only go so far with that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-06-11 18:13:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15321342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_squishy_robot/pseuds/that_squishy_robot
Summary: Canon Hannibal wakes up to find himself in a world that is not his own. How does he deal with it? In the worst ways possible. However, he finds he quite likes it there. It seems he's in a relationship with Will. Strange as it starts out... He finds he doesn't plan to give it up.





	1. Odd Mornings

When Hannibal first woke up, he knew everything in his life had suddenly changed out of nowhere.

It wasn’t quite the unfamiliar surroundings that made him uneasy. It wasn’t even the still warm heavy body laying half on top of him. All of that aside, he knew this was not his element.

He peered over to the sleeping man… who just so happened to be Will Graham. Hannibal was not one to swear but allowed himself to do so in his native language. Just once. This situation called for it.

How had he gotten here? Hannibal had a nearly perfect memory, and he remembered not getting into bed with Will.

He didn’t even want to begin to think of everything that can and will go wrong. Sleeping with a patient went against everything he believed in. While he had been manipulating Will into a friendship with him, this was not supposed to be the outcome. No. Will was supposed to have a mental break down and eventually kill someone.

What was Hannibal supposed to do? While he knew Will was not one to go around spreading any information whatsoever, this still posed a threat to him. He supposed he could just kill and get it over with. It would be a shame to waste all the work he had put in, but at least he could protect his practice. No one would visit a doctor who routinely sleeps with their patients.

While simply disposing of Will seemed like the best option to him… It wasn’t. Hannibal couldn’t remember anything of what happened last night. Anyone could have seen them together.

How did he even get himself into this situation? If he had been at home, no one could have snuck up on him. There was the chance he was drugged, but that still didn’t explain anything else. His delicate palate would have detected anything used to drug him. Not only that, but who would have done it?

Will was currently the only suspect, however he had a strong moral compass, and to be honest wasn’t even that fond of Hannibal himself. There was simply no way, someone had drugged him...taken off all his clothes… and did so without waking Will up.

There was the possibility of Will being drugged as well, but who would have done this? It simply made no sense. Hannibal needed to get out of here and find answers to this peculiar morning.

Now, where had his clothes gone?

Hannibal made the move to detangle himself from Will, and perhaps leave before he even had the chance to wake up. They could both pretend this never happened, while Hannibal hunted down the person responsible.

All his efforts were in vain, as Will simply gripped his body closer to his own. “Don’t even think about it.” Will groaned. “The last time you left the bed before the alarm, you were pissy all day.”

If Hannibal’s right arm wasn’t currently pinned down, he might have strangled Will for being so rude first thing in the morning. However, he was more curious over the fact Will made this seem like a normal morning when it was far from it.

“I have patients, Will.” Hannibal wasn’t sure he did. He couldn’t be sure of anything right now.

“Franklyn booked you the entire day, and you don’t have to be there until one. Go the fuck to sleep.”

Again, Hannibal wanted to strangle Will for being so rude, but he was left with another confusing question. The only patient named Franklyn that Hannibal had, ended up with a broken neck. He had certainly been very thorough in killing him, as simple as it was.

“I still must prepare for the day. I need a new suit, and my car must need gas from the drive over here…’’

Will finally decided to fully wake up and moved to look Hannibal in the eyes.

This shocked Hannibal for many reasons. One, Will did not make eye contact with anyone. He had never truly seen that gaze focused on him. Two… He felt completely trapped by said gaze. Hannibal had never payed attention to the detail of Will’s eyes. However, right now he wanted nothing more than to draw him.

“You’re acting weird. What’s wrong?” Will asked him, his gaze never leaving him.

It was at that moment that Hannibal realized that Will was trying to read him. Clever.

While Hannibal found it rude to avoid eye contact, he did so ever so slightly.

Will as intelligent as he is, caught this and frowned. “You’ve got to tell me if something’s wrong. I can’t fix it, if you don’t tell me.”

Hannibal supposed he would play along until some part of this started to make sense. He reached up and gently ran his fingers through Will’s soft curls. “I suppose I am just not feeling very well.”

“If that’s the answer you want to go with, fine. But remember I am basically a human lie detector.” Will sighed, leaning down to nuzzle the front of Hannibal’s neck. “Well, do you at least want me to help take your mind off of it?”

Hannibal found him unconsciously tilting his head back to give Will more access. “May I ask how you would do such a thing?” He was taking this too far, but it had already went too far. It was only right to play along and see what would happen. Killing Will wasn’t quite out of the question just yet. It just needed to be done delicately, perhaps at a different time and location.

“Hmm? Well, I think I would start by doing this.” Will said before he started to gently bite the middle of Hannibal’s throat.

Hannibal found he quite liked the scape of Will’s teeth against his skin. He would certainly never let anyone normally get away with this… but it was enjoyable.

Will moved his ministrations downward, biting just hard enough to leave a mark in the middle of Hannibal’s chest.

Hannibal hummed in approval, as Will furthered his quest downward.

Will spread his thighs apart, carefully moving in between them. He slipped a hand under Hannibal’s knee, pushing his leg back and giving a better angle.

Hannibal let his body be manipulated in whatever way Will saw fit. It seemed they may have already slept together, so perhaps this will be a way to trigger some memories of last night.

Will’s cock was push flush against his backside, and if Hannibal was being honest, it was making his head swim. That was no matter. Just a simple human reaction to being sexually intimate with someone and… “Mmm Will!” He shouted

Hannibal hadn’t meant to, Will had rolled his hips roughly against his adding another hard bite to his leg.

It wasn’t even something Hannibal knew he would have enjoyed. A biting kink of all things?

“Glad I have your attention now, Doctor.” Will smirked. He had this devious confident look, that Hannibal had never seen before on him. “How far do you want to take this today?”

Double checking consent? Perhaps that was another check mark in Will’s favor.

“You tell me, I am all yours.” Hannibal found it was too easy to play along with this.

“You are certainly going to regret that.” Will leaned over Hannibal to go through the night stand. It only took a few seconds for him to find what he was looking for.

It was lube of course, and thankfully something Hannibal would enjoy using, not something from a drug store.

Again, Hannibal wondered just what he was doing. Waking up in a bed with Will Graham was one thing. Deciding to have sex with him, despite not knowing how they both got here, was another.

Will poured some of the lube in his hands, rubbing them together to warm them up.

“Hope you’re not going to be too distracted for work from this.”

“I would hope I can my profession separate from the bedroom.” Hannibal practically scoffed.

Will simply laughed. “That’s a lie, because we wouldn’t be here.”

Hannibal wasn’t given the chance to reply, as Will decided it was the best time to run his warm slick hands up Hannibal’s cock. He almost jerked up off the bed. Of course, it was pleasant. Consensual sexual activity typically was…. However, Hannibal found that he may be enjoying the feeling more than he should.

“Well at the very least, I can give you something to think about other than killing your patient.”

“Will, what are you talking…” Hannibal again was silenced by Will’s hands. The way Will firmly gripped his cock and slipped his hand back and forth.

When he let go, Hannibal was quite sure he was going to kill him right then and there for stopping.

Will must have picked up on the as well. “Relax, I’m not going to leave you high and dry. Even though you deserve it after last night.”

He added more lube to his fingers, before tracing them up the middle of Hannibal’s spread thighs. “Tell me if it feels uncomfortable.” Will slid a finger between Hannibal’s cheeks, slowly circling his hole. He gave him a few moments to adjust, before slowly sliding it in.

Hannibal felt his back arch slightly but was determined not to demean himself any further with moans or movements.

...That was until Will found his prostate. He felt his body jerk with what felt like electricity and couldn't stop himself from calling Will’s name again.

Of course, it didn’t stop there. Will mercilessly stretched him out, constantly hitting the spot that made Hannibal jump.

It didn’t help, when Will decided to add a second finger. The stretch made him groan. It was concerning that Will seemed to know his body so well, but to be honest Hannibal really wasn’t focusing on that.

He was focusing on Will. His hands, his mouth, his eyes.

...Then Will added a third finger, and Hannibal couldn’t focus on anything.

When Will started mouthing down his leg, he called his name again. Hannibal must have sounded pitiful and decided that Will must die after this, just for seeing him this way.

Especially after he removed his fingers, leaving Hannibal feeling quite empty.

Thankfully it wasn’t the end, and Hannibal watched Will stroke himself a few times with more lube.

“Ready? Will asked, leaning over him.

“I think you’ve made sure of that.” Hannibal said. He wanted to pretend his voice did not feel strained, that he wasn’t waiting for Will to continue opening him up.

Will hummed in approval, slowly pushing in.

Will’s fingers were nothing compared to his cock. The stretch felt impossible. Hannibal couldn’t help the gasp that left his lips.

Will’s deep groan did nothing to help either.

“Mmm… Fuck, Hannibal.” Will said, when he was fully inside.

“Give me a moment… Will…”

The way Hannibal’s name rolled off Will’s lips. It sounded down right sinful.

Will shifted to lean over him, pressing a heavy kiss to his lips.

That’s when Hannibal found himself wrapping his arms around Will’s neck. He pulled him closer into a dominating kiss, trying his best not to bite his bottom lip to hard.

Perhaps he should have thought about sexual manipulation earlier. This seemed to be mutually beneficial.

Will started at a slow pace, with shallow thrusts. It still was enough to get Hannibal’s head swimming again. He pressed back to meet him, urging Will go harder.

However, Will still kept the slow pace, but now pulling almost all the way out and carefully pushing back in fully each time.

Every thrust hit the spot that made Hannibal practically see stars. He gave up trying to remain stoic and unfaced, in favor of gasping and tilting his head back against the pillows.

Will took this as an invitation to go back to mouthing at his neck. Leaving marks that Hannibal couldn’t even bring himself to complain about what they would do to his image.

Hannibal wrapped his legs around Will’s waist in an attempt to bring him closer. It seemed to work, as Will finally started to move faster and rougher.

It caused Hannibal groan, and tangle his fingers in Will hair. Will must have liked it, as he moaned lowly next to Hannibal’s ear.

After a particularly rough thrust, Hannibal was coming and calling Will’s name rather loudly. He hadn’t even realized it was getting to that point, being so focused on Will. Now however, the waves of satisfaction were rolling over him, and he was starting to realize he was pleasantly sore in different places.

Will came after him, just barely managing to pull out in time. He came over Hannibal’s thighs.

To be honest, Hannibal couldn’t even bring himself to complain.

Will was still leaning over him, smiling and slightly laughing. “You look totally blissed out. I was worried there for a second since you weren’t saying anything.”

Hannibal regarded him for a moment. Now that he really looked at Will, he saw that he looked healthier. The regular dark circles and the haunted look from his eyes were missing. Rather than succumbing to depression and anxiety, he seemed happy and content. This was not the Will Graham he knew.

“You certainly kept your promise.” Hannibal replied, still trying to read this new version of Will.

Trying was an understatement, as he was still distracted by the sheen of sweat on Will’s skin, and his own blissed outlook.

“I always do.” Will said, laying down on top of Hannibal. He happily nuzzled himself under Hannibal’s chin, deciding it was back to sleep.

To be honest Hannibal couldn’t fault him. He himself could feel his eyes getting heavier by the second. Perhaps he would wake back up where he was supposed to, and this would be nothing more than a dream.

~

It was not a dream. No, not a dream at all.

Waking up naked next to Will was one thing. Waking up next to him a second time, being sore and unpleasantly sticky was another.

Will had pulled him out of the bed and into the small shower of the house, where the closeness was quite awkward.

Hannibal was thankful and confused to find some of the products he typical used on the shelf. Although this morning was already far from reality, so who was he to complain? He would be lying if he said he didn’t spend majority of the time watching the water flow down Will’s body.

It would make for an interesting drawing later.

Since he was thoroughly distracted, the shower didn’t seem to take very long. Soon enough Will was pulling him out a tossing a towel at him.

They were both back in the room, with towels wrapped around their waists. Honestly Hannibal was just taking this morning in strides. Next up was to find something to wear.

“Will, have you seen the suit I wore last night?” Hannibal asked. He wasn’t sure if he had worn a suit, but it was as best a guess as any. Although he dreaded the thought of wearing day old clothes.

“Check your dog proof closet.” Will shrugged, buttoning up a rather hideous flannel shirt.

His closet? Hannibal looked around the room for something that seemed out of place, and he found a simple wardrobe that seemed a tad too expensive for Will’s tastes.

Of course, there were many sets of plastic covered suits waiting for him, as soon as he opened the closet.

Take the day in strides.

He found something of simple color for today because he didn’t quite feel up to matching something different.

Will had been the first down the stairs, and Hannibal had followed a few minutes after. It seemed breakfast was being made.

He wondered how he could leave quickly without seeming rude. However, each scenario he ran seemed very rude and very suspicious.

Hannibal took a seat at Will’s small table in the kitchen. The dogs were missing, but he could hear them barking outside.

Soon enough, Will was bringing over a simple spread of eggs, bacon, sausage. Before Hannibal could say thank you, and hide his distaste, Will said: “Don’t worry. I used the stuff you brought over. I’m not going to force you to eat processed foods.”

Another memory that Hannibal did not recall, but that fact did make him more comfortable with eating the breakfast Will had made.

“Are we meeting at your house tonight, to work of the gardener case?” Will asked.

The Gardener? Another new killer of the week? Lovely. Another nail in his coffin. “I suppose. I will make us something for dinner.” Whatever this was, it must have something to do with Will, so he might as well use this to his advantage.

Will was watching him with that look again. “Hannibal, are you sure you’re ok? You know you can reschedule Franklyn if you want to stay here.”

Said look was the one Will had given him, just before he ravished him upstairs. While the thought of the two of them going at it on the table was quite interesting, Hannibal still needed to understand his surroundings. “I am fine, Will. Please do not worry about me.”

Will only sighed. “Alright, if you say so. I’m gonna drive the dogs over to my neighbors. Lock up before you leave.”

“Of course…” Hannibal was cut off, by Will pulling him into a kiss.

A deep kiss that practically had him drowning. He really needed to figure out why Will had this effect on him.

“See you tonight.” Will smiled, before leaving with his dogs.

Tonight.

What was Hannibal going to do about tonight?

The question gnawed at him the entire drive to his office. He knew nothing of this killer. He knew nothing about his apparent new life. What was he supposed to even cook?

With a sigh, he unlocked the door to his practice and walked in. It was at least one thing that hadn’t changed.

His patient book was laying on his desk.

It was different… But perhaps it was due to the fact that Will was right. He was booked for an entire day, by Franklyn Froideveaux.

A patient who died right here in his office by his own hands. If he somehow survived that, Hannibal may need to give up his medical license.

Hannibal decided to disregard the book in favor of getting his office ready for the day. It was likely a mistake by one of his secretaries. He would deal with them later.

After the office was ready, there was a knock at the door.

“D-doctor Lecter… I really need advice.” Franklyn sniffled, walking into the office.

Hannibal allowed himself to swear again, this time in English.


	2. Odd Afternoons

Hannibal wasn’t sure how long he stared at the walking dead man in his office. He was just standing there… sniffling.

He had broken his neck. It had been quick and clean. Perhaps it really was time for Hannibal to turn in his medical license. If he couldn’t pronounce a man dead after breaking his neck, there was a problem.

“Doctor Lecter. I really need you!” Franklyn sniveled, taking a seat in his regular spot.

“...Yes. Please, tell me why you are in this state.” Hannibal said taking his seat as well.

First, he had woken up and had sex with Will Graham, and now there was a man back from the dead in his office. What was next? Hallucinations? Demons?

“I almost died!” Franklyn rudely shouted, making Hannibal’s jaw twitch slightly in annoyance.

_There was no almost about it._

“How did this happen?” He wondered if that statement was asking himself or Franklyn.

“I-I was just trying to get in my car. And. And someone almost hit me!”

“I see. What did you do about this unfortunate situation?” Focus on the session. Worry about the walking dead man later.

“I called your assistant crying! I told her that I really needed you. She gave me the day, because she thought I would get hurt!” Franklyn sobbed. “You’re the only one I can trust, Doctor Lecter. I just don’t know how to calm down!”

Perhaps dying would be a good remedy. “Franklyn. I want you to practice the breathing exercises we’ve gone over.”

“They’re not going to work!”

“Franklyn.”

“I think…. I think I need a hug.”

“You know my rules on physical contact between patients.” Hannibal said. It was really tempting not to kill him all over again, right here in the office.

“But you do it for Will Graham!” Franklyn shouted.

“My other patients are none of your concern, Franklyn. You know this.”

Was Will his patient here? All signs pointed to no, but he couldn’t be sure.

“Why can’t I get the same treatment as him? I need it more. I need you. I think you can see that.”

Hannibal sighed. It was going to be a long day.

~

Hannibal thanked every deity he didn’t believe in when Franklyn's session finally ended. It had taken hours to console the man, and even longer to get him to stop talking about how he wanted the same type of treatment that Will typically gets.

Again, Hannibal resisted the urge to snap Franklyn’s neck.

His and Will’s unorthodox sessions were not something he was going to repeat…. Well perhaps he would with Will once more. After all it was a scientific test of what was going on.

That and to be honest, he could still imagine the way Will’s body felt pressed against him. The pleasant soreness he could still feel.

…  
…  
…  
Damn.

Hannibal shook away his thoughts about Will, and decided it was time to lock up and go home. He would worry about the rest of this tomorrow after a good night's rest. 

~  
It is funny to think of the many small things that can send one off the edge. Perhaps it is simple over stimulation, or a sensory overload. Whichever it was, even Hannibal could feel the effects.

It started with the whole day itself. Will. Franklyn. The misplaced items in his office.

After that it fully exhausted him, causing small things to drive him completely mad.

His entire living room was rearranged, and there was even a television that he certainly didn’t remember owning. The kitchen was in disarray as well. The spice rack was not in alphabetical order. His knives where now hanging on the wall, rather than their normal block.

Hannibal couldn’t even find his favorite mixing bowl set. The upstairs were no better, and perhaps that was because there was a wardrobe that matched the one in Will’s home. Filled with nothing more than Will’s absolutely horrible taste in clothing.

What was he going to do now? This was not his home.

Hannibal was still on board with the dream theory, however a scalpel and his hand seemed to toss that idea away.

It could be a hallucination. Although how exactly does one hallucinate waking up in bed with his not quite patient?

There were really not many other theories he could find that would really fit his current situation. A coma perhaps, but he was to careful. Physical injuries could only set him so far back anyway.

The last thing Hannibal could think of, was the alternate reality theory. However, that was ridiculous. Those kinds of things did not exist. At least not in the carefully created place in the world that Hannibal had created for himself.

Hannibal was going to drive himself mad with the way his mind was running with each and every possible answer. At least that was until he could hear his front door creak open.

Was someone really trying to break in? Hannibal was sure he had locked the door but supposed that did not matter. At least this was a lovely way to relive a bit of stress.

Perhaps he would make a roast for Will.

However, upon his arrival down stairs, it was not an intruder. It was just Will, who seemed to have a key to his home. Because that certainly made sense.

Perhaps the visit was not all that troublesome. After all, he had promised to help Will with a case.

The man in question, jumped when he saw him on the staircase. “Fuck… Hannibal! How many times have I told you not to do your murder walk and pop up out of nowhere?”

“This is my home, Will.” Hannibal said walking down to great him. He might be able to disregard his constant rudeness. If only for the fact he quite liked seeing Will’s wind tousled curls, and slightly pink cheeks.

“A home, you like to keep me in.” Will noted, hanging his coat on the rack.

“Quite.” He remembered inviting Will to his home maybe twice in the time that they had known each other. Where had this attachment to him come from?

“Are you sure you’re feeling ok, Hannibal?” Will asked.

The beautiful empathy looking past Hannibal like he was glass. It made him wonder how much Will could see of him, if he really tried.

“I believe I am feeling much better since this morning. At least now that I can see you again without distraction.” Instead of giving Will a chance to reply, he simply took his face in his hands and kissed him.

It was a simple soft kiss at first, however it turned rough and consuming after only a few moments. Will dropped his bag, in favor of wrapping his arms around Hannibal’s waist to pull him closer.

Perhaps this was not the best way to fully handle this situation. It had not gotten him anywhere this morning… but there was certainly an appeal. How could he search each stone of his reality, if he didn’t try reversing the positions the two of them had this morning? It was a quest for knowledge after all.

Hannibal tangled his fingers into Will’s curls, pushing him in closer. As much as he wanted to keep their mouths occupied, he had to get them upstairs. He started to step backwards, slowly leading them to the stairs.

Will however stopped them, pulling their lips apart, and leaning down to nuzzle Hannibal’s neck. “Believe me when I say, I would love to go upstairs, and have you rail me over those three hundred-dollar sheets, but I actually really need help on this case.”

“Yes.... I am sorry for my over eagerness.” Hannibal said, as he felt Will tighten his hold around his waist.

“Don’t be. I really want a distraction, just after I get some kind of lead on this.” Will said.

He pulled away leaving Hannibal wanting to chase after his embrace once more. Which was certainly something new.

“On the bright side.” Will said, picking up his abandoned laptop bag. “I would not complain if you wanted to hunt this asshole down and serve him at your next dinner party. I might even help you at the point.”

“We’ll see where the…” Wait. Will certainly had not said… Hannibal must have misheard. There was simply no way Will could know about him, and still be breathing.

“A killer at my dinner table, Will.” Hannibal tested. He made a note of all the closest weapons in his proximity. There was of course the scalpel up his sleeve, but he would have to be quick to make good use of it.

“Wouldn’t be the first, won’t be the last.” Will laughed, plopping down on the couch. “I’m surprised you didn’t latch on to the _I might even help you,_ part.”

Certainly, Will would not be stupid enough to waltz into his house unarmed, and accused him of being a killer. There must be officers outside, waiting for some type of admission. Something.

“Stop standing around and come sit down with me. The faster we get through this file, the better our night is going to be.” Will patted the spot on the couch next to him.

Hannibal would have to use Will as a hostage, despite resorting to that tactic was quite classless. The close position would make it easy to do so. He took a seat next to Will, doing his best to keep his mask in place. He needed to remain relaxed.

Will leaned on him, pulling a file out of his bag.  
~  
“Will.” Hannibal started. “You are fiercely intelligent and have a beautiful mind, however right now you are wrong.”

“Oh, and you’re right? Not everyone wants to kill a person who step on their shoes, Hannibal.”

“You are the one who asked for my help on this case.”

“Yes, I asked for your help. Not for you to start trying to befriend another killer because you both hate rude people.” Will sighed, rubbing his temples.

The two of them were standing now, though Hannibal wasn’t sure when they had gotten up. Or even when the argument had gotten so passionate. “I would say you sound jealous, my dear Will.”

“Oh my god. You are so ridiculous, everything… Oh wait. Fuck I’ve got it!” Will stopped mid-sentence smiling. “They’re not killing them because their rude to them, it's because there is someone else they are protecting.”

Hannibal blinked. He wasn’t quite sure where Will had gotten that idea…but he hated to say it fit the profile. “I suppose that is a working theory.” Because he would never admit that he was wrong.

Instead of answering, Will grabbed his hands and spun him around in a mock waltz.

“Will… What in the world are you…”

“Hey, you’re the one who said you wanted to dance with me more.” Will laughed.

He looked so… happy. Healthy. Like the many killers he had seen were not thrashing around in his head. There was no burning sweetness of his mind burning away. Hannibal wondered, that if this was a different universe, would his Will be this way given the proper care? Would he be able to snap out of another killer’s mindset and ballroom dance around a den with no music?

Will was so close. So warm. Hannibal could feel his pulse from the way that their hands were clasped together. Would his Will be so happy that he could have definitive proof of Hannibal’s true self, and not do anything with it?

At some point, they had stopped dancing. Will was holding onto him, his face against his shoulder. He was still smiling.

Hannibal simply held him back. Breather him in. He could see the appeal. That this was the way the other version of himself preferred Will.

Will looked up at him, their eyes met in a beautiful moment of eye contact. He no longer had the blissful happy look from earlier.

“Will, are you ok?” Hannibal asked carefully, reminding himself he did in fact have a scalpel.

“You...You’re… Who are you?” Will asked, his confusion

His body language was defensive. Hannibal noted. The trust from earlier had bled away.

“Will.” Hannibal started again, deciding it was best to keep playing along to the worried friend and lover. “If you are feeling unwell, perhaps…”

Will simple cut him off. Very rudely he might add.

“Stop. Who the hell are you? Where is Hannibal?”

Seen through so quickly? “My dear Will, why would you believe something like that, when I am standing right in front of you.” He remembers using a similar trick, when Will had showed up to his office freezing and speaking about hallucinations.

“I believe it, because my Hannibal hasn’t looked at me like I was a case study for months.” Will said, quite confident in himself.

“And you chose to believe I have been replaced, rather than the simpler option that you have always been a case study?” It was harsh but seemed to do the trick. Will flinched for a moment.

“Ok then _Hannibal_. You haven’t called me by the nickname you gave me, all day. Care to remind me what it is?”

When Hannibal neglected to answer, Will asked him another question.

“Who did I kill in your living room?”

“Will, I think you are…”

“How did you react when you found out I knew?” Will asked, knowing it would get a rise out of him.

Hannibal frowned. “If you are sure I am not the Hannibal you know, what would you do about it?”

“I think you’re trying to change the subject.”

“Fine then, Will. I do not know the answers, because I have never made these memories with you.” Hannibal admitted finally. It would be easier to play this game, of Will stopped rudely interrupting him. Maybe then he could at least kill him. “I woke up this morning, with no memory of how I got into your bed. I also went to my office to meet with a man I have a strong memory of killing.”

“Of course, you did.” Will sighed.

“You do not believe me.” Hannibal stated.

“No. I believe you. I’m just wondering why my life has to end in a train wreck every time something good happens.”

“You never answered my question, Will. What do you plan to do? You have a serial killer standing in front of you, with no concerns about killing you.”

Will simply laughed at him. “I really hope you wouldn’t think I would willing enter a relationship with a literal cannibal without a back out plan.”

“Then perhaps we sit, and discuss this over dinner, like adults.”

“If you can do it without the lying and cheap manipulation acts.”


	3. How Hannibal Deals Without Will Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How is Hannibal dealing in a world where Will is no longer his?

When Hannibal woke up in his dark blue silk sheets, he thought nothing of it. At least not at first. It was his bed, nothing more.

However, he then realized he was not supposed to be in his bed. He was supposed to be in Will’s.

Hannibal could easily remember the passionate night the two of the had. He remembered laying Will against the mattress and worshiping every inch of him. It was a moment he would have locked away in his mind for the rest of his life.

So, how in the world did he end up back in his own home? Where was Will?

He reached for his phone, only to get Will’s voicemail after only a few rings.

Had they argued? Is that why he was here alone in his bed, with only Will’s voicemail to keep him company?

Hannibal sighed. He would speak with Will after work then. Perhaps he could explain the odd morning.

~

Had Hannibal not had an appointment with Franklyn all day? He remembered someone messing up the schedule but had yet to find the culprit.

Instead of the sad awkward man, it was his usual group of patients. Will’s name was even written at the bottom as his last appointment.

That in itself wasn’t odd. After all, he always kept Will name on the books, due to the fact the office was the best place for him to discuss his cases.

Well if they were to spend time here, then Hannibal would at least make it more comfortable for the two of them. He brought out a bottle of Wine to let it breathe and got the fire place warmed up.

A knock on the door told him Will was exactly on time. Hannibal smiled to himself. While the day had started off a bit odd, spending the night with Will, would right all of the wrongs.

“Please come in, Will.” He called taking a seat.

Hannibal of course didn’t stay there long, once he saw Will. He looked half dead and fully ill.

Hannibal was in front of him in a second, taking hold of his face. The dark circles under his eyes showed heavy signs of insomnia… but Will had slept well last night. At least to the point where he didn’t look like he went weeks without sleep. Hannibal needed to get him home, or maybe to a hospital. Will had to be running a fever.

“Will, look at me. Tell me how you are feeling. What brought this sudden bout of illness?”

Will simply blinked at him, finally focusing on the situation. “I’m always like this… why are you touching me?”

“Why am I…. Will did something happen at work?” Hannibal took his hands away from Will to give him a bit of space. However, the need to drag him into a tight hold nearly made Hannibal’s skin burn.

“What didn’t happen at work?” Will asked walking past him to fall into his usual chair.

Hannibal frowned, because this wasn’t how Will typically came to him after a particularly bad case. Or if he wasn’t feeling well. Instead they always laid down together, why Will explained what exactly was wrong. It had been a hard habit to pull Will into, but it typically worked in their favor.

“Tell me about your latest case, then.” Hannibal said taking the chair across from Will.

“Another Ripper body. Left some poor bastard hanging off the overpass.” Will sighed. “How does anyone even do that?”

Hannibal buried down the sudden fear that attacked him. Because Will was speaking as if… As if he didn’t know who he was. Like their relationship and everything they had done together was just some kind of fever dream.

But how could that possibly… Will had gunned someone down for him. He had lied to Jack time and time again.

He came over for dinner at least three times a week, damnit.

Hannibal worked to keep his voice neutral. Maybe whatever was affecting Will, had regressed his memory. However if he were to let anything slip, Will may call Jack without realizing what he was doing. He might try and shoot him. “Were you able to get into his mind set?”

“Of course not. I still can’t figure out how he’s choosing his victims, or why the hell he’s taking trophies.” Will took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. “I’m losing time again to. I woke up on the fucking roof, Doctor Lecter.”

Hannibal tried to ignore the clinical way Will had said his name. He never called him by that title unless he wanted to get a rise out of him.

And sleep walking out windows? What the hell was going on? What was wrong with his Will? Why hadn’t he said anything earlier?

“Will, perhaps we can visit a friend of mine who may be able to help.”

“The last friend of yours said there was nothing wrong with me and his face got taken off. Sure that’s a good idea?”

Surely he couldn’t be talking about… Will had met him once for the early encephalitis diagnosis. Hannibal was pretty sure he didn’t even remember him due to all of the drugs in his system for treatment.

Could Will’s sudden memory loss be caused by this? The treatment had gone well, and while it was possible to relapse, Hannibal would have known. Will would have never gotten this bad under his watch. Certainly not in the last twenty-four hours. 

“Yes. However, perhaps it would be best to visit another. After all, no one is perfect.”

“I don’t know. After last time, I don’t think I could handle being told I’m just losing my mind.” Will sighed. He leaned back in the chair, closing his eyes.

Normally Hannibal would walk up behind him, and gently start massaging his shoulders. He’d offer him a ride home, and filling dinner. However, this wasn’t a normal day.

“Perhaps you should come home with me instead.” Hannibal offered. He wanted to get Will somewhere safe, where he could take care of him. Maybe it would be easier to figure this out. “I do not trust you driving all the way out to Wolftrap in this condition Mon… Will.”

“Sleeping at my shrink’s house. Next you’ll be shipping my off to an asylum.”

“I would never do something like that to you, Will.”

Will sighed. “Alright. I guess I could deal with one of your fancy meals, and wine I could never afford.”

“Lovely. You are the last patient of the day, so perhaps we continue this during dinner.” Hannibal offered his hand for Will to stand, and he took it. Maybe that was a sign that this would all blow over.

However, Will certainly felt to warm. Even by fever standards. Hannibal wondered if there was a way to trick him into going to the emergency room. If his fever got to high, it could cause permanent damage.

There was always a part of Hannibal that wondered what if would have been like for Will to have fully suffered the effects of his sickness. How bad his hallucinations would have gotten. How far he could have walked in his sleep.

Of course now Will was having a small seizure in front of him, so he remembered exactly why he never let this happen.

~~~

It was almost ten when Will had come to. They were in the hospital now. Hannibal had called an ambulance, as soon as he steadied Will.

It had been a fight to get the doctors and nurses to listen to him about his diagnosis. Encephalitis was incredibly rare in this instance. Especially for Will who’s seemed like it has gone unchecked for a while.

Despite Hannibal’s credentials, he was ignored, because he had no proof. The hospital didn’t want to run the expensive tests if they had no cause to.

The idiots were calling Will’s illness Meningitis of all things. Hannibal had forgotten how difficult it was to make the leaps he did, without someone who would trust his judgement.

Will was supposed to have documents on his recovery at this hospital, however they did not even have him as a patient in file. Hannibal would find whoever was responsible for that, when Will’s health was no longer on the line.

For now he was at least stable, and the staff was finally listening to his diagnoses. 

“Mmm… Doctor Lecter? What’s… Where are we?” Will asked, slowly coming out of his haze.

Hannibal longed to hold Will’s hand and steady him through physical contact, like he always had.

“The hospital, Dar...Will. You had a mild seizure as we were leaving. I had to call an ambulance.”

“Well, at least it wasn’t a stroke.” Will sighed. Despite the few hours he had to sleep, the exhaustion he was feeling was quite evident on his face.

“I have never known you to use optimism.”

“What else do I have?”

_Me of course._ Hannibal had wanted to say. “At the very least a life to get back to.”

Will simply hummed, closing his eyes. “Sorry you got dragged out here with me.

“I am always happy to be your support system, even if you believe that you do not need it.”

“Still. I don’t want to keep you here any longer. You should probably head home.”

Hannibal simply frowned, because his Will would never say that. He would say that if Hannibal had brought him to this place, then he would stay with him.

Hannibal would of course agree, because he would never want to leave Will alone in a place where he felt uncomfortable.

From the looks of it, he was certainly uncomfortable now. “I would prefer to stay he with you, to monitor your health. I do not quite feel comfortable leaving you in the hands of those here.” If he still had his connections, he could take Will with him, and monitor him from the warmth of one of their homes.

He could make Will a hot cup of tea and feed him something more filling than hospital food.

“I’ll be fine.”

Hannibal sighed. “Perhaps I could check on your strays then.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Of course not. I would hope they think of me as a second owner.”

“You’ve only met them twice…”

“Yes...However surely I made a lasting impact.”

Will laughed, and Hannibal was quite thankful to hear him do so. “Sure thing, Doctor Lecter.”

Normally to say goodbye, Hannibal would lean down and run his fingers through Will’s curls. He’d then tilt his head back for a soft, but long-lasting kiss. Of course, he could not do that right now, so he offered his hand out to Will for a hand shake.

“I will bring you breakfast tomorrow morning. Please avoid the dreadful coffee here until then.” Hannibal turned to walk out.

“Uhh Doctor Lecter?” Will called after him. “You don’t have my house key.”

“Yes…”

~~~

Will’s home was colder than he remembered. Not because the heat was not on. No, the heat was on for the dogs. However, everything was off. Will’s bed was in the corner of the living room, and Hannibal’s cookware was missing.

Hannibal’s presence in Will's life in general was missing. His clothes, his music records, and even the gifts he had given Will since they had met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha! Bet you thought I was dead.


End file.
